


something lethal like you

by Suicix



Series: the sharpest lives [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It’s become almost easy, really. The chase, the kill, the aftermath. There are times when Jaebum starts to think he might get bored, butthenthere are times that have that fire licking at his skin all over again, times that remind him of the very first time he drew enough blood from someone to kill. Those are the times that make it worth it. Those times, and Jinyoung.





	something lethal like you

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm revisiting this au :o  
> the character death tag simply refers to a pretty much useless oc who is their target on this particular case
> 
> [this](http://68.media.tumblr.com/da779e61f4e3a4631b5dd8a0e29dbf36/tumblr_ouvtyqJJ8k1qfgjluo1_500.jpg) is pretty much jinyoung and jaebum in this particular fic. [here](http://68.media.tumblr.com/78acff1eed644471a35a2330c53999cb/tumblr_ovjfrmWjwU1vw93r9o3_r2_540.gif) they can be seen in gif form.

It’s become almost easy, really. The chase, the kill, the aftermath. There are times when Jaebum starts to think he might get bored, but _then_ there are times that have that fire licking at his skin all over again, times that remind him of the very first time he drew enough blood from someone to kill. Those are the times that make it worth it. Those times, and Jinyoung.

Tonight’s going to be ones of those nights, and it’s not just a matter of gut feeling. When it’s the two of them together, out on the tail of someone they’ve been contracted to kill, it’s always good – and what usually happens afterwards makes it even better, takes that edge of adrenaline and turns it into the purest of pleasures.

Jaebum takes one last look at himself in the mirror. On any other night, Jinyoung might be here with him, smoothing down the lapels of Jaebum’s blazer or standing behind him to press a kiss to the side of Jaebum’s neck, but tonight, Jinyoung’s already out there at what will soon be the scene of a crime. Jaebum will arrive later so there’s no way to link them. No-one will suspect a thing.

A block away from the apartment, Jaebum catches a cab. He pays with cash – doesn’t use his card for any work related expenses, just in case – and steps out into the brisk night air after a word of thanks to the driver. A scarf might have been a good idea in this weather, but it never is on the job.

There’s a sign in the window of the building Jaebum’s standing in front of proclaiming that an art show and auction are happening tonight: a gallery. If all goes to plan, then one man definitely won’t be leaving with any art tonight – won’t even be leaving at all. Jaebum heads inside.

Immediately, his ears are filled with idle chatter – the unmistakable sound of schmoozing, networking, elbow-rubbing. How superficial it is grates on Jaebum’s nerves, but he grabs a glass of champagne from a tray all the same: there’s no need for him to interact with these people, so he won’t, but he still has to fit in. The glass is small and fragile enough that it feels like it’s going to break in Jaebum’s hand – like instead of a champagne flute, it’s a champagne piccolo – but maybe that’s a good thing. Tonight requires a steady hand, a steady mind.

The first port of call is to find the target. Ahn Sanghoon, a man whose face Jaebum’s memorised for tonight but will soon forget. He doesn’t look like the kind of person who’d be interested in art, and when Jaebum expressed that, Jinyoung just said that it made the case more interesting. Jinyoung’s always doing that: speculating, coming up with stories as to why someone’s wanted dead. Jaebum doesn’t care. All he knows is that someone wants Ahn Sanghoon gone, and that they’re the ones who are going to make it happen. That _Jinyoung’s_ going to make it happen.

Jaebum scans the room again. He spends enough time looking at the paintings and photographs displayed on the walls so he doesn’t seem suspicious and eventually – _eventually_ – Jaebum spots him. He’s talking to someone who might be one of the artists, gesturing at a painting with one hand and holding an almost empty glass in the other. That might end up being the key tonight: the glass. Now, to find Jinyoung.

He’s easier to spot than Sanghoon, if only because Jaebum would know the back of his head anywhere, if only because he knows Jinyoung from any angle so well. (Knows his body, his mind, knows exactly how he works on nights like these. Knows every part of Jinyoung just as well as Jinyoung knows him in return.)

That’s what Jaebum’s responsibility here tonight is, really: to keep watch. It’s the kind of case that Jinyoung could very well handle on his own, but he said he wanted Jaebum here, just in case anything goes wrong. Jaebum trusts that it won’t. Actually, he thinks Jinyoung just wants him to see it happen, just wants to work him up, just wants him to be there. Jaebum can respect that. In the past, he’s asked the same thing of Jinyoung for the same reasons.

He observes the scene, the way Jinyoung slowly approaches Sanghoon and the artist he’s still talking to. He doesn’t butt in on their conversation, just stands close by and looks at the art and eavesdrops before finding his in, working his way into the discussion. Pleasant conversation like that generally ends up being Jinyoung’s job when it’s the two of them. He can be very charming when he wants to be, and Jaebum supposes he knows that better than anyone else. Jinyoung’s a good actor, too, but that, Jaebum only knows from watching. Jinyoung doesn’t have to act with him. Not ever.

He’s acting right now, though, as he talks to Sanghoon: probably spewing all sorts of pretentious nonsense about the art, things he learned from careful research about the artists and their work in preparation for tonight. (It’s not the only thing he prepared: in Jinyoung’s pocket, Jaebum knows there’s something deadly. A capsule that dissolves quickly in liquid and shows no signs of being there, filled with a small enough dose of poison that it can barely be traced, but enough to be lethal. It should end up in Sanghoon’s drink by the end of the night.)

It happens sooner rather than later. Jinyoung offers to get fresh drinks for them both, and before Jaebum knows it, he’s handing a glass over to Sanghoon. He must have already put the capsule in, must have done it so quickly that it was impossible for even Jaebum to notice, like some kind of magic trick. Jaebum watches as Sanghoon drinks, and that’s it. Jinyoung’s done it. They’ve got him.

It’ll take some time for the poison to take effect: by the time it does, the auction will be underway. For now, there’s some time to kill. Jaebum knows exactly what he wants to be doing with that.

Sneaking poison into a drink isn’t quite the same as slicing a blade across skin or firing a shot that kills, doesn’t quite get Jaebum wanting the same way that an outright murder in cold blood does. Having Jinyoung here with him _does,_ though – watching Jinyoung getting ready to kill definitely does – so he’s still just as ready for it as he might be were he the one to take centre stage tonight. It’s not necessarily how he prefers to execute his own kills, but it’s how Jinyoung does under the right circumstances – something smooth and deadly and subtle and clean. He’s very carefully trying to keep his face blank, Jaebum can tell, and knowing what Jinyoung’s just done must be doing to him – fuck. Jaebum knocks back the very last of his own drink and heads out to a corridor, pleased to find it deserted. He knows he can count on Jinyoung to follow soon enough.

And Jinyoung does.

“There’s a bathroom that way,” Jaebum says when Jinyoung appears, the words almost automatic, cocking his head to the left. They can’t waste time with greetings, not right now. “See the sign?”

Jinyoung nods, firm, and takes up Jaebum’s hand, his grip tight, before leading the way. Thankfully, the whole bathroom’s just as empty as the corridor was when they get there. Jaebum lets the door of a cubicle swing open and locks it shut behind them. Within seconds, he’s got his back to it, got Jinyoung’s hands cupping his face and Jinyoung’s mouth on his.

Like that, Jaebum swears he stops thinking. All he can feel is heat and pressure; all he can hear is the blood thudding away in his ears and the muted noise from the direction of the main room of the gallery. There’s more noise when Jinyoung moans into the kiss as it deepens, as Jaebum pulls him closer. He’s grasping even more tightly at Jaebum’s jaw, and Jaebum shivers, his hands finding Jinyoung’s hips and fisting in the waistband of his pants.

They’re both panting when they break apart. Eyes on each other, Jinyoung’s so deep and dark and wide and gorgeous. Jaebum can hardly stand to look at him. He can’t pull himself away, though, either.

“Hyung.” Jinyoung breaks the silence. He licks his lips, the drag of his tongue slow and delicious, and Jaebum can’t look away from that as well. “What do you want?”

“I,” Jaebum starts to say, before realising that he actually has no idea. “I don’t know. Whatever you want.”

Jinyoung smiles, light and heavy all at once, somehow. Playful and yet grounding, making Jaebum’s heart swoop in his chest.

“Well,” says Jinyoung, his hands moving to cover Jaebum’s. “I guess that’s what you’ll get, then.”

He prises Jaebum’s hands off of his waist, and fuck, it almost hurts not to be touching him anymore even though they’re still so close. Jaebum can’t really complain, though. Not when Jinyoung’s hands are moving across to touch _him._ Not when he’s got Jinyoung palming at his stiffening cock through the fabric of his trousers, cupping Jaebum and then squeezing so precisely that Jaebum can’t help but gasp.

“Yeah,” Jaebum says. He tries to thrust forward into Jinyoung’s hand, just a little. “Please, Jinyoung-ah.”

He’s not above begging for it – never is when it comes to Jinyoung – but it seems that he won’t have to. Jinyoung moves his hand, but only so he can undo Jaebum’s button and zip, only so he can reach back in and pull Jaebum’s dick out of his briefs. His hand isn’t cold, so to speak, but it’s definitely cooler than the flushed skin of Jaebum’s cock. Jaebum shudders when Jinyoung gives it a tug, his fist tight around the length.

“Look at you.” Jinyoung glances up from Jaebum’s crotch to his face and back down again. “All worked up from killing a man.” He pitches his voice lower and quieter, then, just in case, and looks up again, eyes like an abyss, impossible and fathomless. “Or – well. Watching _me_ kill a man. Not that I’m not feeling the same, though.”

With that, his hand’s gone. He shifts forward, pressing his hips to Jaebum’s. Jaebum can feel the inevitable – can feel that Jinyoung’s starting to get hard, too.

“Let me see you as well,” he says, grinding against Jinyoung, desperate for any kind of pressure or friction. Something to take the edge off. “Come on.”

Jinyoung gives another of those smiles, the words _how can I refuse?_ right there in his eyes. He takes his cock out and spits into his hand, getting it wet, getting Jaebum wet too when he slots their hips together and lets their cocks drag against each other. The movement’s slick and desperate, and it’s so easy to let it take over. Jaebum ruts helplessly against Jinyoung, clutching at Jinyoung’s sides to help steady himself. He loses it when Jinyoung kisses him again to mask the noises they’re making, tasting literal champagne and metaphorical blood. Their target might not be dead yet, but he’s on his way there, will hopefully collapse at some point during the auction. It’ll be a spectacle for all to see, and when it happens, Jaebum will be ready for more of this, more of Jinyoung’s touch, those perfect-guilty-bloody hands touching bare flesh, both of them naked instead of still in their clothes like now. This is just the warmup before the main event, the appetiser before the main course. Something to keep them energised and on their toes before they head back to their apartment later.

Jaebum stops thinking about that, focusing on the _now_ instead, just like he does on the job. Jinyoung’s the one who plans and strategizes. _The moment_ and seemingly rash decisions that end up working out for the best are for Jaebum. He comes like that, thinking of the present, Jinyoung’s hand and Jinyoung’s cock and Jinyoung-Jinyoung-Jinyoung. Jinyoung follows soon after, pulling his mouth away from Jaebum’s and biting down hard on his bottom lip. Jaebum watches, stunned. There are times when he swears he’ll never get used to it: having Jinyoung as his, being Jinyoung’s. To have had this man turn him from a total lone wolf, to have somehow done the same thing for Jinyoung in return. (Except maybe, that’s still what the two of them are. Alone together, just them. A tiny exclusive pack that can barely even be called that.)

“We should be getting back,” Jinyoung says. He grabs some tissue from the dispenser and they clean themselves up, wiping away the evidence just like they do when it comes to kills. “After all, we have an auction to attend.” He tucks Jaebum back into his pants and does up the zipper and button, and then does the same for himself. When he looks back up at Jaebum, his eyes are glimmering dangerously. “And a man’s death to witness.”

Jaebum can’t help but smirk a little, and he inclines his head in a slow, subtle nod.

“We do,” he says, and he leans in for one more heated champagne kiss before they head out in time for Ahn Sanghoon’s demise.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, everyone!! you can always find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, and now also on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
